Whiskey Lullaby
by StrayHeartxx
Summary: Songfic! I've made a video with this song and wanted to create a story to go with it. Jim goes on a long adventure and leaves Ariel alone and with a baby on the way. Jim's been gone for over a year and when he finally returns he finds things have changed and Ariel has moved on with her life with Jim no longer a part of it. Warning Character death in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Here is the video to my story watch?v=vBRGYbiGcKw**

Prologue Jim's POV

I have been asked to aid my old friend Long John Silver to discover a new planet rumored to be made entirely out of gold, including everything found on the planet. I accepted straight away I mean how could I not? He's my friend and its a planet of gold who wouldn't want to see that right? It would give us all so much fortunes beyond our wildest dreams! I hope Ariel will understand, I have planned to ask her to marry me and I want to be married to her before I leave I hope she accepts! Although speaking of Ariel she's been acting a little strange lately, when I ask if she's alright she sometimes gets mad and other times she looks sad, I hope she's alright she's my everything! I love her.

**Thanks for reading leave a review if you liked it :) I know it's short but I'm kinda new to this :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Ariel? I'm home!" Yelled Jim his voice echoing throughout a large quiet home "Ariel?" Suddenly a young woman with long red hair slowly made her way down a long winding staircase

"Glad you're home dear" she said with a smile on her face. He smiled back and pulled her into a tight hug before giving her a kiss.

"Honey I have to tell you something" said Jim sounding a little uneasy. Ariel simply looked up at him waiting for him to continue. Jim took a deep breath before continuing.

"Silver heard of a new planet made completely out of gold!" Jim said with a small smile on his face. Ariel frowned, she knew exactly where this was going and she was not happy about it. "And he asked me to be his first mate" explained Jim

"No!" Screamed Ariel with tears in her eyes. "You can't leave!"

"But darling the crew needs me and I can bring back so much gold we will be rich!" Jim tried to explain.

"I need you here with me!" Jim took her hands into his and looked deeply into her eyes, Ariel looked up at him tears now falling down her face. "I will be back before you know it my dear" Ariel pulled away from his grasp and yelled

"Jim I'm pregnant!" Jim took a step back, he was surprised, shocked and speechless. After what felt like a lifetime for Ariel awaiting Jim to say something he came in close to her and finally asked

"Ariel, Marry me?" She was shocked but with excitement she said

"Yes!" They shared a kiss as Jim placed the beautiful ring on her finger.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a cold but sunny morning when Ariel awoke from her slumber, she remembered the night before and suddenly leaped out of bed. Today was her wedding day and tomorrow Jim will be leaving for who knows how long. She put that thought to the back of head she didn't want bad thoughts ruining her wedding day, she had waited long enough to Marry the man she loved and it is finally happening! She put on her daily clothes and made her way down the stairs to prepare breakfast. As she stepped in the kitchen she was taken back at what she saw. There on the kitchen table was a fully prepared breakfast all set out beautifully she rubbed her eyes in surprise. Jim walked around the corner with two cups of coffee and placed them on the table "Good morning darling" he greeted with a smile on his face "Good morning" replied Ariel "Did you do all this?" She asked in disbelief. Jim smiled and said "Yes all the best for my beautiful bride" Ariel smiled and she could feel herself blushing. Jim pulled out a chair for Ariel to sit. After making her comfortable he went to the opposite side of the table and took a seat. They began eating and soon began going over their wedding plans and talking about the future they will have together. They settled on having two children and a big house closer to the sea. Once breakfast was done Jim insisted he will do the washing up so Ariel can go start getting ready for the wedding. The rest of the day went by so fast when Jim looked at the clock he only had one hour left before the wedding, all he could think of was Ariel, about how beautiful she will look and all his feelings for her. After fixing his tie for the seventh time he was finally ready, he made his way outside to the car where Silver and Delbert were waiting. "You ready Jimbo?" Asked Silver "you're worse than a woman!" Jim smiled and laughed at his friends remark "Yes I'm ready I've been waiting a long time for this day! Lets go!" Said Jim excitedly as the three of them stepped in the car. They decided to have their wedding on a ship so all the merpeople and Ariel's family could be apart of this special day. Jim arrived at the ship and made his way to the alter, he felt like he was sweating buckets he felt so hot all of a sudden. Must be the nerves he thought. He stood at the alter Silver stood beside him and they waiting for Ariel to arrive. After what felt like forever soft music began playing and everyone on the ship stood from their seats while the merpeople rose from the water. Ariel appeared at the end of the red carpet dressed in a beautiful long white dress that trailed behind her slightly. Jim swore he saw a glow of light behind her enhancing her beauty. As he was getting closer to the alter Jim couldn't believe his eyes, this woman is the most beautiful person he has ever seen and here she is ready to marry him. He felt like the happiest person alive. "Beautiful" is all he could say at that moment in time. After saying their vows and I do's everyone celebrated. "I love you Ariel" Jim said taking her hands into his "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old with you and watch our grandchildren grow up" Ariel smiled a huge grin on her face before leaning in to kiss her husband. "I love you too Jim, I don't know what I would do without you, I will miss you so bad when you leave tomorrow" she said softly tears now forming in her eyes. "Hey" Jim lifted her head so they were making eye contact "i will be back before you know it and we can live our happy ever after" They kissed and danced the night away, enjoying this special moment they had together. **Hope you liked it :) please leave a review if you did because it inspires me to write more** **next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was still slightly dark when Jim awoke the next morning, there lay next to him was his wife sleeping peacefully in his arms. Soon the morning sun began rising and it peaked through a gap in the curtains. Jim knew today was going to be hard, he didn't want to get up but he knew he was leaving soon. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, taking another glance at his wife, he smiled and made his way to the bathroom.

Ariel was wakened by the sound of water running. She opened her eyes and saw the bathroom door open slightly, hot steam came through the crack. Ariel frowned he wished today wasn't here and last night would last forever. She slowly got out of bed and changed from her bed clothes to her daily clothes. She wore a white dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around the middle.

Jim stepped out the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in his casual clothes and went to grab his already packed bags.

"Good morning Ariel" greeted Jim with a smile.

"Morning" said Ariel quietly avoiding eye contact. Jim frowned and looked away.

"Let's get some breakfast" Jim suggested as he swung his bags over his shoulder.

"Ok" replied Ariel as she stood from her dresser and made her way down the stairs, Jim following close behind her. Breakfast was a quiet and awkward one, neither one of them spoke a word they ate in silence. The rest of the morning went by and it was time for Jim to make his way to the ship.

"Honey?" Asked Jim nervously "I have to go now" Ariel looked at him with tears streaming down her face, Jim pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried. After a few minutes Jim let go of her and kissed her straight on the lips with no warning.

"I love you" Jim said tears now forming in his eyes too.

"I love you too" Ariel replied softly. Jim smiled and went to pick his bags from the floor

"Hurry back" said Ariel

"Don't worry I will" Jim replied smiling at her. He stepped out the door and made his way towards his solar surfer. Ariel broke down crying as she fell to the floor.

**Sorry it's short but things will be getting more interesting in the next chapters ^^** **Leave a review if you like it :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a long time since I updated and also I'm sorry it's pretty short! D: But it's better than nothing right? :D**

**Anyway hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you liked it and if you don't I would appreciate it if you would tell me why and how I could improve :) **

**Thanks anyway on with the story! **

* * *

It had been one year since Jim left he was coming home today and he was excited to see his wife. The journey was a success Silver claimed the golden planet as his own and they were all madly rich with the treasures they had collected. The ship landed and Jim said his goodbyes to the crew and Silver and made his way home.

20 minutes later he saw his home it looked a little different

'I have been gone a while' he thought. As he got closer a huge smile made its way onto his face.

"Finally home!" He said with excitement, he walked towards the front door and then he stopped in his tracks, there he saw through the window was Ariel holding a little baby with blue eyes and she was wearing a white and pink tiny dress. Ariel was smiling and spinning around in glee. Jim couldn't believe his eyes they were both so beautiful! Just as he was about to move from the window and burst in the door he saw a man walk in the room a man Jim had never seen before. Out of curiosity Jim watched.

"Come on honey time to go" said the man

"I'm coming don't worry" replied Ariel. She lay her baby back in the crib and tucked her in as she fell asleep. The man leaned in and gave Ariel a long passionate kiss. Jim's eyes widened, he felt like someone had just punched him repeatedly in the stomach. He couldn't stand there no longer although feeling dizzy and sick Jim ran. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care he needed to get away from that town. Deep in his mind he was furious and he knew once he had calmed down he would go back and talk to his wife.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I updated again and I'm sorry for the short chapters but I promise I will do a long one :) **

**Anyway hope you like the chapter! Please Review! The more reviews I get the more motivated I get to write another chapter. Also I want to apologise for any spelling errors or punctuation errors. **

* * *

**_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_**  
**_ She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_**

The next day arrived and Jim sat up throwing pebbles off the roof of the Ben Bow Inn. He had gotten no sleep the only thing he thought about was Ariel. He couldn't get the image of his wife kissing another man out of his head, it kept playing over in his head like a broken record.

'How did this happen?' Jim thought over and over again. He let out a sigh as memories rushed through his mind yet again.

**-flashback-**

_Jim was 7 years old he was playing down by the beach alone. His mother and father were fighting again and he needed to get away from the screaming and shouting inside his house. Jim picked up another rock and skimmed it across the water._

_Suddenly a little girl with red hair came above the water she looked to be about the same age as Jim. _

_Jim was a little stunned at first he can't remember seeing anyone go in the water. The girl looked at Jim like he was some sort of alien, curiously she moved a little closer to him. Jim just stood there watching her a little confused. _

_"JIM!" Yelled a powerful male voice. This startled the young girl and she jumped back in the water. Jim watched her and he noticed a bluish green fish tale just going below the water as he turned to look back at the girl. _

_"Come on Jim we are going home" Said the strong male voice again. _

_"Wait dad! Did you see that girl in the water? She had a tail! She's a mermaid!" _

_"Jim stop with this childish nonsense we are going home. Now!" _

_Jim sighed he knew his dad wouldn't believe a word he'd said. _

_"Yes father" replied Jim sadly._

**-End of Flashback-**

It had started to rain but Jim didn't really notice, he didn't care. After another few hours on the roof Jim decided to go back inside his mother was probably sleeping now he hated being this way in front of his mother he knew it hurt it to see him upset and so broken so he tried his best to not show it in front of her.

He walked through the door and through the kitchen then he noticed a bottle of whiskey on the counter. Feeling so depressed he picked it up and took a sip.

"Eh not bad" he said to himself. He too another sip and made his way to his bedroom bottle in hand.


End file.
